My Love for sleep
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Tak ada yang menarik dalam hidup ini. hanya kata membosankan yang selalu memenuhi benakku.SN


_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**My Love for sleep**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**ONESHOT**

.

.

.

Hidupku penuh dengan warna abu-abu. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya menjadi putih yang selalu dirasakan oleh orang kebanyakan. Meski aku berharap sekalipun.

Bosan. Kata yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku tiap kali aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Memang tak ada yang menarik dalam hidup ini menurutku. Sungguh sangat membosankan. Aku terkadang heran, kenapa manusia mempertahankan hidupnya yang membosankan ini. Kata-kata Shikamaru memang benar, 'Mendokusei' memang itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjuluki kehidupan ini.

.

.

"Hei Sas, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" teriak bocah menyebalkan itu tepat di telingaku. Ck, sungguh menyebalkan kalau harus berhadapan dengan bocah ini karena aku harus melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ku lakukan. Merepotkan.

"Berisik Dobe!" dengusku sambil menyembunyikan kepalaku di bawah bantal. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan menyebalkan pagi-pagi begini.

"Teme kau sudah janji mau menemaniku kencan hari ini."

Yang ingin ku katakan padanya saat ini adalah, 'lebih baik tidur!' tapi aku terlalu malas untuk mengatakannya. Aku lebih baik tidur dari pada mengatakan hal yang merepotkan itu.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan dapat pacar, hahaha…." Katanya yakin. Dasar bodoh. Sudah puluhan kali dia berkata seperti itu, tapi akhirnya tetap saja tragis karena cewek yang di ajak kencan oleh Naruto beralih mengejarku. Menambah bebanku saja. Aku tidak suka pandangan mereka yang mengatakan kalau mereka adalah fansgirlku. Ck, mendokusei. Lama-lama aku bisa di sejajarkan dengan Shikamaru karena sering mengatakan kata andalannya.

"Hoy, bangun TEME…." Kali ini tidak hanya berteriak, dia juga mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Grrr… berisik DOBE!" aku langsung bangun dan menyeret si Dobe cerewet itu keluar kamarku.

"Brak!" aku tidak peduli pintu kamarku ini nasibnya akan seperti apa nantinya.

"Buka pintunya! Aku mau masuk!" "Dok dok dok dok dok." bukan ketukan lagi, tapi sebuah gedoran.

Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki, aku segera membuka kembali pintu kamarku karena aku merasa kasihan juga pada pintu kamarku yang di jadikan pelampiasan itu.

"Apa?" dengus aku begitu membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah janji padaku!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Hn," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan si Dobe cerewet itu mengikutiku.

"Jangan berisik," ucapku sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarku. Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sangat merepotkan pagi-pagi begini harus mandi. Aku melirik sekilas jam yang ada dalam kamar mandi, jam itu memang sengaja di taruh disana agar aku dapat me-manage waktuku. Jam delapan. Masih ada satu jam dari jadwal kencan. Keningku berkedut. Satu jam itu sangat berarti bagiku. Dan dia sudah merusak tidurku di waktu yang bisa dibilang masih lama.

"Brak," pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Cepat sekali."

"Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?" bentakku sambil menunjuk jam di dinding kamarku.

"Jam delapan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kencanmu masih satu jam lagi, dan aku tidak mau membuang waktu satu jam ku hanya untuk menunggu," ucapku sambil meluncur kembali ke tempat tidur. Tempat yang paling nyaman memang kasurku ini.

"Ku mohon Sas, aku tidak mau terlambat di kencanku yang penting ini," rengek Naruto sambil menarik-narik tanganku. Tapi percuma, karena aku sudah pulas di telan mimpi.

.

.

.

"Dasar tukang tidur," dengus Naruto sambil melirik tajam diriku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hoamm, aku mengantuk Dobe," ucapku sambil menguap beberapa kali. Aku berjalan sambil memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantong dengan malas-malasan. Udara di bulan Desember memang sangat dingin. Kepulan udara seperti asap terlihat tiap kali aku bicara. Jaket tebal yang aku kenakan seakan tidak dapat melindungiku dari dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kami masuk café yang merupakan tempat kencan Naruto. Setidaknya disini lebih hangat dari pada di luar sana.

"Kau Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela.

"Iya. Kau Naruto?" tanya gadis itu seadanya.

"Hehe, begitulah," Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di depan gadis itu, tentu saja aku tidak mau terus berdiri, aku langsung mendudukkan diri di dekat Naruto.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Membosankan, aku bahkan sudah hapal kata-kata apa saja yang akan di ucapkan oleh Naruto, karena si Dobe satu ini memang tidak punya kata-kata lain.

"Aku baru saja datang, tidak masalah," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Emm…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Ini temanku namanya Sasuke."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ya," aku segera melepas jabat tangan kami saat kurasa dia mulai mengeratkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ucapku pada Naruto. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto.

"Emm, begini Sakura," ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu yang menatap kepergianku. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" samar-samar dapat ku dengar kata andalan Naruto tiap datang kemari.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku saat mendudukkan diri di depan Naruto. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah pergi. Naruto yang tadinya memandang jalanan melalui jendela sambil meminum cokelat hangatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku di tolak lagi, hehe…" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang jelas di paksakan. "Katanya dia lebih tertarik padamu. Wah… kau beruntung sekali ya di sukai banyak gadis. Hmm, kalau di hitung dengan hari ini, sudah dua puluh sembilan gadis yang menolakku. Wah-wah, aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi," ucapnya tanpa menanggalkan cengiran itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang," ucapku sambil berdiri mendahului Naruto.

"Oche bos," ucapnya sambil mengikutiku.

.

.

.

Aku melirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingku. Ku liat raut wajahnya yang terlihat murung. Tentu aku tau perasaannya. Mana ada laki-laki yang tahan kalau seumur hidupnya hanya mendapat kata penolakan.

Aku terkadang heran pada anak ini, kenapa dia selalu mengajakku kalau pada akhirnya gadis yang diajaknya kencan akan tertarik padaku. Alasan konyol yang pernah ku dengar darinya karena dia ingin menunjukkan padaku kalau dia pasti punya pacar lebih dahulu dari pada diriku. Menurutku pacar itu sangat merepotkan, untuk apa mempunyai pacar kalau hidupmu tidak bisa bebas.

Aku merentangkan tanganku, membawa kepala Naruto bersandar padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Teme, tidak usah khawatir seperti itu," ucapnya sambil menegakkan kembali duduknya.

"Tak apa Dobe. Menagislah kalau kau mau. Lagi pula tidak ada orang di bis ini," aku sudah mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Memang tidak bisa di katakan menenangkan, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencoba.

Naruto terlihat menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas celana tebalnya. Pundaknya mulai bergetar. "Sepertinya aku memang di takdirkan tidak mempunyai pasangan. Dua puluh sembilan kali dan tak ada satupun yang mau denganku. Aku memang laki-laki tak berguna. Sepertinya aku berhenti saja, aku takut untuk ke tiga puluh kalinya mendengar kata penolakan," ucapnya sedikit bergetar di setiap kata-katanya.

Aku menarik lagi tubuhnya untuk bersandar padaku. Tubuhnya masih bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang di pendamnya. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkan dia meluapkannya.

'Hangat,' itu yang berada di pikiranku saat Naruto tertidur nyaman dalam pelukanku. Hal ini membuatku juga ingin menyusulnya ke dunia mimpi. Aku suka perasaan ini, begitu hangat dan snagat nyaman. Aku tidak menyangka, di balik dirinya yang cerewet tersimpan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman.

Sepertinya aku memang suka pada pemuda ini. Hanya dia yang betah berteman denganku yang tukang tidur ini. Dia juga yang mau bersabar membangunkanku yang kenyataannya memang susah bangun. Dia juga yang telah membuat hidupku merepotkan, tapi karena hal itu pula yang membuat hidupku jadi tidak membosankan. Mungkin Naruto adalah sesuatu yang paling ku sukai selain kasurku tentunya.

Tak masalah berapa orang yang menolakmu, walau dua puluh sembilan kali sekalipun. Biarkan aku yang menggenapinya. Biarkan aku yang jadi ketiga puluh dan yang terakhir untukmu. Tak perlu kau yang meminta, biarkan aku yang menyambut dirimu. Memintamu untuk melengkapi hidupku. Agar hidupku lebih berwarna, tidak membosankan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Perlahan aku merasa warna abu-abu dalam hatiku menghilang, tergantikan oleh warna putih bersih yang selalu diimpikan oleh semua orang. Aku menyukai perasaan ini. Kalaupun ini mimpi aku tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi indah ini, biarkan aku menikmatinya walau sejenak.

"Aku akan menjadi pangeran tidurmu," ucapku sambil merentangkan tangan yang satunya untuk memeluk Naruto. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang, hilang seketika. Aku betah berlama-lama memandang wajah tidur sang putri yang akan membangunkanku dari tidur panjang. Tapi kali ini biarkan sang pangeran yang mencium putri tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Perasaan hangat ini akan menjadi milikku. Walau pemuda di pelukanku ini akan jijik padaku karena menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku yang akan membuat Naruto juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. 'Kau tau itukan, Naruto. Aku tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku,' batinku sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

.

.

.

OWARI

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Fict ini hanya cerita ringan setelah mengalami hiatus panjang.

Aku begitu malas melanjutkan fictku yang lainnya. Tak ada ide yang tertuang dalam otakku. Semua ide itu lenyap entah kemana. Aku jadi lebih suka menjadi reader yang menikmati karya orang lain. Tapi hanya ada sedikit fict dari fandom Naruto yang aku sukai, itupun fictnya jarang di publish. Mendokusei *plak*.

Haruskah aku melanjutkan fictku yang lain? Haha, pertanyaan bodoh dariku. Dari pada menanyakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik tidur *buagh*. Toh tak ada yang peduli pada author amatiran sepertiku.

.

.

Selamat melaksakan UN untuk anak SMP. Dan selamat menikmati liburan kalian untuk anak SMA yang telah melaksanakan UN.

.

.

Salam hangat dariku, _**Ichizuki Takumi.**_


End file.
